


we could kiss and no one would know

by bbwrites



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, running away to california
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbwrites/pseuds/bbwrites
Summary: but pretty, popular girls only kiss pretty, popular boysCherry doesn't want that, though.





	we could kiss and no one would know

**Author's Note:**

> #maketheoutsidersgayagain  
> enjoy!

Cherry has never kissed a girl before. She has wanted to- for her whole life- but _pretty, popular girls only kiss pretty, popular boys_. That’s the unwritten rule, and she doesn’t break them. Especially not with girls from the wrong side of town. It doesn’t matter that the girls from over there are beautiful and tough, angels in Cherry's eyes. No, it doesn’t matter.

Except it does. It matters because she thinks of girls whenever she kisses her boyfriend. Her stomach turns whenever she kisses her boyfriend. _Is this what love is supposed to feel like?_

(She knows the answer is NO but she keeps pretending that it's YES)

She thinks about this one girl, Evie, all the time. Tall, with dark hair, and olive skin covered in freckles and moles; she was beautiful. And God, Cherry thought she was in love with her. 

(She _was_ in love with her from the moment she first saw her)

They find themselves alone, once, in a bathroom at some shitty diner. They kiss. Cherry sees stars. 

Cherry learns how to love right, she learns how to kiss without her heart screaming _this is wrong this is wrong what the fuck are you doing_. Her heart is light, she floats instead of walking. 

They run away to California together. They live in a little beach house and Cherry knows _this_ is true happiness. She soars and takes Evie with her.

The moon and all the stars twinkle for them. The sun shines brightly for them. The waves rush to their little beach just for them. 

Cherry and Evie live just for eachother. 


End file.
